Ángeles Caídos
by Adhara88
Summary: Los Merodeadores, el mito de Gryffindor, los grandes héroes. No todo en la vida es blanco o negro, la tonalidad que más predomina n la humanidad es el gris ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Regulus y su acto heroico, porque lo fue? Y si hubiera habido más como él. Esta es la historia que cuenta la vida de los héroes en las sombras, los ángeles caídos y la historia mágica d Ingrid y Sirius.


_Un saludo muy grande a todos los que les haya interesado leer, es mi primer fic largo y espero todo vaya bien, ya lo tengo casi todo estructurado en mi cabeza y en papel; quiero que tengan la seguridad de que no voy a dejar de escribir, lo voy a terminar. También quiero que sean libres de dejarme sus impresiones, sean estas buenas o malas, la vida es un recorrido de completo aprendizaje y yo soy humana. Sin más espero que sea de su agrado._

_Nos vemos abajo._

* * *

CAPITULO I: Libertad

Soledad. Esa es la palabra que me ha estado acompañando todos estos años. Jamás he tenido amigos, tan solo conocidos, gente que lo único que le interesa son las apariencias, y lo que supuestamente yo represento, y lo respetan. Pero justamente ese es el problema, que ellos solo respetan lo que represento mas no a mí, no les interesa quien soy o como soy, siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Llena de hipocresía en un mundo que me es ajeno; siempre he sentido que no pertenezco a este lugar, y ha sido bastante deprimente sentir que no perteneces ni siquiera a tu propio hogar.

Hogar, esa es una palabra totalmente carente de significado para mí, no la entiendo, y la verdad es que no me interesa. No tengo familia. Ni amigos. El único motivo por el que he sobrevivido todos estos años a merced de un maldito loco, refundida en el hueco más oscuro e inmundo del mundo, a punta de sedantes y antidepresivos, es para vengarme. El único propósito que tengo en mi vida es matarle, a él. Al maldito que asesino a mi familia.

He aprendido del mejor. Es hora de devolver todo el dolor que me ha causado. Venganza. Es lo único que puedo escuchar resonar en mi cabeza. Esta es mi Vendetta.

Por fin mis pies vuelven a tocar suelo Ingles. Mi amada Inglaterra.

—Padre—

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje?— y ahí esta el muy maldito. Sin lugar a duda la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado es dejarme salir del maldito hueco en donde me tenía.

—Como si te importara.—

—Tienes razón, no me importa. Vamos.—

* * *

—Va de nuevo…— dos muchachos examinaba minuciosamente un par de baúles. Uno de ellos, el que tenía cabello negro como el carbón sostenía un pergamino arrugado en su mano izquierda, mientras tachaba cosas, al parecer de una lista —Mapa—.

—Listo — le respondió el otro acomodándose los anteojos.

—Capa—

—Moony—

—Surtido completísimo de bromas de Zonko, debidamente camuflado— el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos grises dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en este punto.

—Listo — le dijo el otro sonriéndole también.

—Bombas fétidas a la mano para el expreso —

—Listo —

—Una foto de Evans para espantar a los curiosos —

—List-… ¡Ey! — James le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Una carcajada semejante al ladrido de un perro se escucho en toda la mansión Potter y James se le unió a su amigo. Aunque él no permitía jamás que alguien insultara a Lily, nadie jamás lo hacía solo Sirius, y únicamente cuando estaban solos, a veces cuando el chiste era bueno, James reía con él. Porque no estaba Remus par fruncir el ceño y negar en silencio, ni Peter para preguntar porque no había golpeado a Sirius si a él ya le hubiese golpeado.

James dejaba que Sirius diga ese tipo de cosas de ella porque le conoce, a Sirius le amargaba y le enfurecía todo lo que Lily lo insultaba y lo humillaba, aunque jamás lo decía ni lo demostraba. Lo hacía porque lo quería, porque era su hermano, porque no encontraba otra forma de expulsar su frustración y tristeza al ver lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacerle. Por eso le permitía burlarse de ella, porque si James estuviera en su lugar, también sentiría lo mismo, no le gustaría ver sufrir nunca a su hermano. Tan solo por eso era capaz de reír con él.

Cansados de reír se botaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro, como hermanos, siempre juntos y miraban el techo en un silencio bastante cómodo hasta que uno de ellos frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué les dirás? —pregunto James.

—Todavía no lo sé— le contesto —tal vez no se los diga—. Su amigo le miro con reproche.

—Padfoot, son tus amigos— le dijo —merecen saber que huiste de casa, y también conocer las condiciones en las que llegaste, no puedes ocultárselos— James lo miraba serio, casi siempre en este tipo de casos, James era su conciencia. En otros casos, lo era Remus.

—Pero eso solo los preocuparía— le dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido — no necesito sus miradas de lastima, son mis cosas, y si eres mi amigo lo respetaras hasta que yo decida lo contrario —y ahí estaba el cabezotas orgulloso que siempre era su amigo, siempre dándolo todo por ellos, y no dejando que ellos se preocuparan por él.

—De acuerdo, pero prométeme que eventualmente se los dirás — Sirius asintió y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Nuestro último año prongsi— Suspiro.

—Si…— frunció el ceño —No me digas así— y Sirius rió, siempre era igual. Siempre.

— Te mandare una lechuza cuando todo esté listo —

— Bien —

Ni abrazos, ni lindas palabras. Una hastiada chica de cabello largo, ondulado y negro, con unos inquisitivos ojos verdes subía al expreso de Hogwarts. A su alrededor había muchos jóvenes saludándose después de no haberse visto a lo largo de las vacaciones. Ella miraba todo con mucha curiosidad, la verdad era que hace como diez años que no había estado en un lugar donde hubiera tanta gente y eso la desconcertaba un poco, se sentía extraña y nerviosa, pero no lo demostraba y trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Cruzaba por las pasillos del tren tratando de encontrar uno vagón vació, tarea que no le estaba resultando muy fácil. Pero de un momento a otro sintió como se impactaba contra una pared, un dolor agudo en su hombro y escucho un grito.

—¡Imbécil! mira lo que has hecho, me arruinaste el peinado — se quejaba a gritos una chica rubia mucho más alta que ella. En realidad cualquiera era más alto que ella, pero esa era otra historia.

—Y tú me dislocaste el hombro— le respondió la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido mientras se restregaba el lugar afectado sin mucho éxito en mitigar el dolor. Pero este comentario pareció molestar muchísimo a la rubia que tenía en frente.

—¿Pero quién diablos te crees para hablarme así? ¡¿Qué no sabes quién soy?! — le cuestiono con los ojos chispeantes de enojo y adquiriendo un color rosado en sus mejillas. Tras ella aparecieron dos chicas más, que miraban a la pelinegra como si tuviera viruela de dragón

—¿Quién es esta, Naty? — le pregunto una de ellas a la rubia.

La pelinegra ignoro ese comentario y miro fijamente a la rubia. Evidentemente no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era la idiota que tenía en frente, y en honor a la verdad le importaba una mierda. Nadie le iba a hablar de esa manera. Nadie. No importaba quien mierda fuera.

—La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea— le dijo con la voz extremadamente suave respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por la rubia —y francamente, no me puede importar menos—. Se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero la muchacha rubia se lo impido.

—Estas metida en un gran problema— le susurro amenazante mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Para sorpresa de las tres chicas la pelinegra se carcajeo en sus caras.

—¿Es en serio? — les pregunto evidentemente divertida, no había ni una gota de agresividad ni en su voz, ni en su mirada, tan solo burla. Le parecían divertidas. Se estaba riendo de ellas. —Creo que la que no tiene ni idea de con quién habla eres tú—. Y sin que las otras tres se dieran ni cuenta la pelinegra había sacado su varita y susurro algo que ninguna escucho, e inmediatamente se vieron volando a través del corredor del tren e impactando directamente contra la pared del extremo contrario. Aturdidas se miraron la una a la otra y se aferraron a sus varitas con gestos homicidas, vieron como la pelinegra se acercaba a ellas arrastrando su baúl con una sonrisa satisfecha y sin apuro aparente. Se apuraron a ponerse de pie, pero ni siquiera lo habían conseguido del todo cuando vieron como sus varitas volaban lejos de su alcance y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerradas, desarmadas y a merced de sabia Merlín que loca. —No quiero hacerles daño— les hablaba igual de calmada que la primera vez —tan solo quiero que me dejen en paz, tu chocaste conmigo— le dijo señalando a la rubia que se congelo en su sitio —y te perdono no te preocupes— le sonreía fríamente mientras la rubia le miraba como evidente temor. Les había expulsado por el aire a las tres, les desarmo y les acorralo, sin siquiera pronunciar una maldita palabra ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué diablos era? —Tan solo que odio que me griten, me golpeen y me amenacen— los ojos de la pelinegra se endurecieron —nunca se te ocurra volver a hacerlo— inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y reemprendió su búsqueda de un compartimento vació.

—¿Quién eres? — susurro la rubia e inmediatamente se le descompuso la cara, parecía que no había querido decir eso en voz alta y sus amigas le miraban con los ojos desorbitados.

La pelinegra sonrió de espaldas. —Me llamo Ingrid Rosier— y no quiso voltearse a mirar los rostros estupefactos de las tres muchachas a sus espaldas —sí, mi padre es Evan Rosier, el mortífago que incendio y descuartizo a toda esa villa muggle a las afueras de Lóndres, actualmente prófugo— volteo para que le miraran solo el perfil —o eso dicen— y prosiguió su camino sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto a tres muchachas congeladas en los mismos lugares que las había dejado con una autentica mueca de horror en sus rostros.

Ingrid se alejo a paso decidido de las tres chicas, no le gustaba ser violenta, odiaba pelear, pero era una parte inevitable de ella le gustase o no, estaba en sus genes, además que era obvio que todo lo que le había tocado vivir había dejado una marca muy grande dentro de su inconsciente, y tal vez su consiente también, pero ella no lo quería aceptar. No, ella no iba a ser como el infeliz de su padre, ella era mejor, ella no era una asesina.

Ingrid suspiro y miro a su izquierda; por fin un compartimiento vació, ingreso en completo silencio y dejo su baúl bajo su asiento, se desparramo en su asiento y arrimo su codo en la ventana con su barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y así observo a los alumnos abordar el tren con aparente calma.

* * *

—Será mejor que subamos, pronto partirá el tren —un muchacho pequeño y regordete, tomo su baúl para dirigirse al expreso de Hogwarts, los tres amigos que lo acompañaban asintieron y le siguieron. Dos se quedaron un poco rezagados.

—¿Se los dirás? —pregunto el de lentes mientras tomaba su baúl, y seguía a sus compañeros hacia el tren.

—Sí, pero ahora no. Hoy es un día feliz Prongs —comento sonriendo mientras seguía a sus amigos —y tenemos bombas fétidas —sonrió encantado.

—Cierto, este año te toca decidir donde prefieres que las pongamos—James sonreía emocionado.

—En el vagón de los prefectos —lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. James se quedo de piedra.

—Estas de broma ¿Verdad?— Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirarle. James sabía que hablaba en serio, y que no se retractaría ni le dejaría hacer nada al respecto ¡Maldita sea! no podía negárselo. Era una tradición merodeadora las bombas en el expreso, este era su último año, y le tocaba a Sirius ¡Maldición! —¿Por qué lo haces? —Si conocía bien a su amigo, y claro que lo conocía, estaba tramando algo, solo él podía distinguir el brillo en los ojos de Sirius cuando le ocultaba alguna cosa, al fin de cuentas era su hermano. Sirius sonrió complacido.

—Pues... — giro y miro a su amigo seriamente, al parecer sopesando la idea de decírselo o no. Al fin suspiro cansado y le sonrió, ahora James sabía que se lo contaría. —Escúchame con atención James — sin duda era algo serio, él jamás utilizaba su nombre, a menos que fuera un asunto muy serio, o se encontrara muy molesto con él, aunque en ese caso podía variar entre James y Potter, dependiendo de la situación. —Ya sé cómo puedes lograr conquistar a Evans — James lo miraba como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

—Sirius… — comenzó a decirle mientras se quitaba las gafas y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—No. Escúchame primero— James lo miro serio a modo de advertencia. —Es una buena idea, te lo juro, además ¿qué puedes perder?, después de todo, ella ni te registra y cuando lo hace es solo para insultarte— James frunció el ceño. Una de las cosas por las cuales era amigo de Sirius era su brutal sinceridad. — Déjame ayudarte Prongs, yo lograre que ella salga contigo ¡Tengo un plan! —anuncio orgullosamente.

También por eso era su amigo, no le pedía paciencia y le aconsejaba como Remus, ni le sonreía con lastima como Peter. Sirius le ayudaba, le daba ánimos, no de esperar sino de hacer algo, jamás se quedaba quieto, como él. Y los dos siempre conseguían todo lo que querían. Siempre.

James suspiro cansado, todo lo que Sirius le dijo era verdad. Todo. ¿Qué perdía si lo escuchaba?

—Esta bien, habla, pero si es una idea estúpida, desde ya te voy diciendo que te la metas por-… —.

—Ya se, ya se, tranquilidad— dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. —Verás, lo que sucede con tu pelirroja, es que ya esta demasiado acostumbrada a tus atenciones, a que la cuides, la defiendas, y no dejes que sea nunca el blanco de nuestras bromas, como a decirte "no" cada vez que la invitas a salir— James lo escuchaba atento —Es fácil— prosiguió —lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarla, tienes que demostrarle que ya le has rogado suficiente y que ya pasaste de ella, estoy completamente seguro de que se ha acostumbrado demasiado a ti prongs, ella te va a extrañar, aunque solo sea para pelear, y te buscara, como que me llamo Sirius Black— James lo pensó detenidamente.

—Y si en lugar de extrañarme se siente aliviada, y me olvida por completo —dijo triste

—Puedes darle un plazo, puedes ignorarla hasta Diciembre, y si no funciona, pues vuelves a la carga y asunto resuelto —Parecía que Sirius había pensado en todo. James asintió pero no dijo nada, iba a ser muy difícil ignorarla. —Eso prongs, veras que lo lograremos —.

—Pero no quiero que se pasen con las bromas—.

Sirius sonrió. —Sabia que dirías eso —Los dos chicos subieron al tren arrastrando sus baúles, ajenos a dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que los seguían desde lejos.

* * *

—Como que me llamo Sirius Black — escuchó casi en un susurro y giro su cabeza.

Un muchacho alto, cabello negro, algo largo y lacio, ojos ¿azules?... no, eran grises. Contextura normal, y los rasgos de los Black, sus primas también los tenían. Todos eran hermosos.

Al verlo alzo las cejas. Vaya, el primogénito de los Black esta ¿sonriendo? Al parecer se encontraba bastante feliz. Eso era por poco absurdo, con todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo de los sangre pura era difícil pensar que algún hijo de la oligarquía mágica le quedaran ganas de reírse. Al parecer los Black se habían ablandado mucho con su hijo. Se pregunto si él ya tenía la marca, pero lo descarto inmediatamente, después de todo, si no la tenía la tendría pronto, al igual que ella, era su maldito destino según el desequilibrado de su padre, lo que el maldito no intuía era que ella prefería morir a tatuarse esa mierda en el brazo, siendo el maldito enfermo jefe de esa asquerosa secta el indirecto culpable de la muerte de las personas a las que ella más había amado en su vida.

Aunque debía dar gracias a Merlín, haberse salvado de tener que tatuarse esa horrible marca en verano, de tan solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel. Pero no se salvaría por mucho más, su iniciación supuestamente sería para el mes de mayo. Justo para su cumpleaños, el mejor regalo, según el desquiciado de su padre. Según ella: una mierda. Tenía que intentar cualquier cosa para salvarse, lo haría, jamás se rendiría, después de todo ¿que podía perder si ya se lo habían quitado todo? Solo le restaba esperar un milagro.

* * *

—Bien, yo pongo las bombas mientras tú vigilas — Indicaba Sirius muy concentrado en su maravilloso plan.

—¿Por qué yo? —pregunto un resignado Remus.

—Porque tú eres prefecto, ¿quién sospecharía de ti? —. Remus alzo una ceja escéptico y Peter sonrió. —Esta bien, repito la pregunta, ¿Quién sospecharía de ti, si no estás con nosotros? —. Remus suspiro cansado, de todos modos terminaría haciendo lo que ellos querían. No tenía arreglo.

—De acuerdo, y yo me sacrificare con las bombas-… —.

—No, no, no… — le corrigió Sirius —Tú estarás al lado de la puerta, para salir apenas veas el alboroto, nadie te vera, solo tienes que escabullirte —Remus asintió y Sirius sonrió —Esto es perfecto, nadie sospechara que la última broma del expreso será en el vagón de los prefectos, primero porque Moony y Prongs supuestamente estarán ahí, y segundo, por Evans. Esto es sencillamente perfecto— James no decía nada, estaba callado mirando por la ventana, mientras Sirius seguía alabando su maravilloso plan. Peter le hizo señas a Remus para que mirara a James. El lobo suspiro.

—James, ¿estás seguro de esto?, todavía podemos preparar algo más —sugirió sin hacer caso al gesto indignado de Sirius.

James lo miro largamente, es cierto que se sentía fatal por la pelirroja, pero también era cierto que tenía que intentar lo que Sirius le había dicho. Negó con la cabeza —No, no detengan nada, esta bien, ya les dijimos lo que planeábamos hacer con Lily—.

—James-…— intento disuadirlo Remus.

—Estoy bien, lo superare— dijo en tono teatral y le sonrió al lobo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros. —Dame un poco de crédito amigo. Además, ¿Cuándo hemos fallado un plan?— Los cuatro chicos sonrieron, era cierto. Los merodeadores jamás fallaban un plan.

* * *

Se sentía tan aburrida que empezaba a desesperarse, así que en lugar de quedarse allí sentada, decidió salir a caminar un rato por los corredores del tren. Llego a la puerta de un baño, iba a entrar pero tuvo la sensación extraña de ser observada, giro su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a quien fuera que la estaba incomodando. De frente se encontró con unos ojos color miel que la miraban con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo, a ella le pareció sumamente extraño verlo ahí parado en medio del pasillo sin razón aparente, aun más cuando al verla se había puesto tan nervioso, le miro largamente sin moverse de la puerta del baño y sin ninguna intensión aparente de entrar. Entonces él le sonrió con cordialidad, ella le miro por un tiempo más con seriedad, sin intención de devolverle la sonrisa, dio media vuelta y subió su mano a la manija de la puerta, cuando sorpresivamente alguien salió justo de la puerta de al lado.

—Todo listo, vam-… —Sirius se quedo callado al ver que no estaban solos. La chica regreso su mirada a ellos seria, más no dijo nada y empujo la puerta del baño. Después de todo, poco le importaba lo que hiciera Black, debía ser un idiota integral, como todos los sangre pura.

—Espera —le ordeno Sirius. Ella se detuvo, mas no los miro.

—Sirius… —advirtió Remus. Pero al parecer Black no planeaba hacerle caso a su amigo. La chica suspiro, mal empezamos. De pronto lo sintió en sus espaldas, se volteo a verle interrogante pero no hablo.

—¿Quién eres?— le pregunto bruscamente el animago. La chica sonrió de lado, lo dicho, era un idiota integral. Iba a jugar un poco con él.

—Tsk, ¿que andabas haciendo Black?— sonrió con superioridad al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico y si se hubiera fijado mejor hubiera visto también la cara de preocupación de Remus.

—¿Quién eres?— volvió a repetir con la mandíbula apretada y clavándole una penetrante mirada de hielo. No podían dejar cabos sueltos, no que le preocupara mucho que lo castigaran, solo que había escuchado que solo y exclusivamente por ellos, la profesora McGonagall había decidido ser el profesor encargado del expreso, el último año de los merodeadores, y no es que le apeteciera mucho ir escuchando sus gritos todo lo que les quedaba de camino. No obstante, era extraño que a esta chica él no la conociera, ya que él conocía a casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts, por lo menos a las que eran atractivas y este era sin duda el caso, entonces debía ser nueva. Tenía que convencerle de que no abriera la boca, o sino hechizarla. Todo sea por no contrariar los frágiles nervios de su jefa de casa.

Ella le miraba desafiante, y le iba a responder alguna barbaridad pero se contuvo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar —2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17… —Sirius inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha como tratando de entender qué diablos le pasaba y ella seguía —…37, 41, 43… — Sirius iba frunciendo el ceño poco a poco y en ese momento Ingrid abrió los ojos y le miro completamente tranquila, sin un atisbo del enojo que había tenido anteriormente y le dijo —No tiene importancia Black, no me conoces, da igual— se volvió, para poder entrar al baño y que ellos se largaran por donde sea que hubieran venido. Entonces lo sintió moverse muy rápido detrás de ella y su instinto fue más rápido. En menos de dos segundos, ella se encontraba incrustándole la varita en el cuello, y él inmóvil a medio camino de sacar la suya.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?!— exclamo Sirius totalmente sorprendido.

—Mala idea Black, yo de ti me lo pensaba dos veces antes de intentar maldecirme— su rostro era imperturbable y sus ojos verdes relampagueaban con desafió. Él animago estaba muy sorprendido, ninguna chica se había atrevido a amenazarle de esa manera nunca, de hecho, ni chica, ni chico, ya que meterse con los merodeadores era siempre un grave error. Sirius le sacaba como treinta centímetros de altura, y no ayudaba el hecho de que ella fuera tan delgada. Estaban muy cerca, a tal punto, que ella tenía que alzar la cabeza, casi dolorosamente, para poder verle a la cara.

—No me dirás quien eres ¿verdad?— sus ojos grises la escrutaban, sin ningún tipo de miedo.

—Que perceptivo eres…— dijo Ingrid con evidente sarcasmo. A Sirius ya le estaba colmando su paciencia, que no era mucha, pero no lo demostró.

—¿De dónde me conoces?—le pregunto sin inmutarse por la varita de ella en su cuello.

—No me dejaras en paz ¿verdad?— suspiro cansada, maldito terco ¿Por qué no podía tan solo dejarla ir? Él guardo silencio. —Conozco a algunos miembros de tu familia, te he visto en algunos retratos ¡Listo! ¡Ya estas feliz!— por la cara que puso el muchacho estaba todo menos feliz, supo que no había tocado un buen tema ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?! Como vio que el chico se disponía a seguir preguntando, y ella ya estaba harta, decidió cortar de una vez ese patético numerito. —¿Sabes Black? Ya me estoy hartando-…—

—Discúlpanos, no queríamos molestarte, nosotros nos vamos— Remus que se había mantenido al margen todo ese tiempo, trato de intervenir viendo que la cosa comenzaba a pintar mal. La chica clavo su mirada en él, y un escalofrío por toda la espalda recorrió a Remus. Podía percibir tanto odio en su mirada, odio y mucha soledad. Ella le miraba penetrantemente, se disponía a decirle algo cuando la hizo callar un grito.

—Black, Lupin, ¿que se supone que hacen fuera de su vagón?— resonó desde el fondo del corredor. Era una señora bastante vieja, su cara denotaba el más puro mal humor, pero parecía tener el semblante severo de naturaleza. La chica noto como ambos chicos se tensaron con solo oír su voz, regresaron a mirar a la profesora lentamente e Ingrid sonrió.

Para cuando los dos chicos quisieron darse cuenta, ella ya había guardado su varita, y se encontraba arrimada al marco de la puerta del baño con una cara de total inocencia. Los dos no lo podían creer y ahora ¡¿Qué mierda se proponía?!

—¡He hecho una pregunta!— la profesora acababa de llegar y se paro en medio de los dos chicos.

—Nada profesora, nosotros solo-…— Sirius iba a soltar toda una sarta de mentiras, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Profesora disculpe, yo no sabía que estaba prohibido salir de los vagones— la profesora sonrió irónica. Y los dos merodeadores miraron a la chica alzando las cejas ¿Qué diablos hacia?

—De hecho, no lo esta para el normal del alumnado, pero si para cierto cuarteto— los miro reprobatoriamente. Sirius le sonrió encantador.

—Lo siento profesora creo que ha sido mi culpa, salí al baño y me he perdido, entre a su compartimiento y les pedí que, por favor, me mostraran el camino al baño, ellos no quisieron salir, pero yo insistí, y entonces ellos muy amablemente se ofrecieron a acompañarme— los dos chicos estaban con los ojos desorbitados, pero se recompusieron y trataron de poner alguna cara creíble.

—¿Esta segura de lo que esta diciendo?— pregunto la profesora escéptica.

—Por supuesto profesora ¿por qué mentiría?— ella tenía la cara más inocente de toda la historia de la magia ¡hasta ellos le hubieran creído! Pero al parecer la profesora no se lo iba a tragar tan fácilmente, había aprendido a no fiarse de nada que tenga que ver con este cuarteto.

—Describa a cualquiera de los otros dos que los estaban acompañando en el compartimiento— A los chicos se les fue el alma al piso, ahora si estaban perdidos.

—Pues el que más me llamo la atención fue un chico de gafas, tenía el cabello muy alborotado, el rostro de rasgos fuertes, aunque a mi parecer era bastante atractivo, me parece que era un poco más bajo que el señor Black— Otra vez los dejo con la boca abierta ¿Cómo sabia ella…?

—Bien, ustedes dos vayan a su compartimiento, yo me encargo de la señorita Rosier— Entonces Sirius volteo a verla como si le hubiese dado un latigazo y lo comprendió todo, el porqué ella le conocía y él no ha ella, porque conocía a su familia, y porque sabía defenderse tan bien. Y sintió que si alguien podía comprender todo el infierno que había vivido, esa persona era esta chica que lo miraba impasible desde la puerta del baño de damas mientras él se alejaba. _La hija del monstruo…_ ¿Había dicho que Prongs era atractivo? Frunció el ceño.

Los dos chicos caminaban de regreso a su vagón en total silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

A Remus le preocupaba Sirius de sobremanera, no era normal que él se quedara callado tanto tiempo, y mucho menos después de haber sido encubiertos de esa manera por una total desconocida, aunque al parecer ese chica conocía a Sirius de algún lado, pero tal parecía que él no la conocía a ella.

—Padfoot— su voz fue suave, pero firme.

—¿Mmm?…— Sirius seguía con la vista perdida en la nada y el ceño fruncido.

—¿La conoces?— pregunto tratando de aparentar desinterés. Sirius le miro de reojo.

—¿A quién?— le contesto. El lobo rodó los ojos. ¡Qué difícil era siempre hablar con Sirius! Decidió tan solo mirarlo alzando una ceja. Pero Sirius solo lo ignoro, y Remus se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello y no insistió, cuando él quisiera contarle lo haría, hasta entonces era mejor no presionarlo. Los dos siguieron su camino en total silencio.

* * *

Ingrid caminaba distraídamente de vuelta a su vagón. Sonrió a medias, había sido divertido después de todo. Llego y se sentó pesadamente junto a la ventana.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido ensordecedor, gritos, y luego todo comenzó a llenarse de un olor bastante desagradable, y humo. Alzo las dos cejas y sonrió.

No pueden ser ellos… ¿verdad?

Abrió la puerta a riesgo de salir ahogada y saco la cabeza con varita en mano, el humo y el mal olor comenzó a llenar el compartimiento, no podía ver nada. De pronto sintió un golpe en la rodilla derecha, y apunto directo abajo. Pero jamás espero verlo a él.

—¿Me das asilo político?— le pregunto él e Ingrid tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. El muchacho estaba con la cabeza alzada, tirado en el suelo mirándole con cara de cachorro huérfano.

—¿Lupin?— la chica le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—Si la profesora hubiera sabido donde se encontraba tu vagón, no te hubiera creído ni media palabra— le comento mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que soy buena mintiendo— comento restándole importancia, mientras le hacia una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento.

—Nos dimos cuenta— él la miraba divertido, ella se sintió un poco incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanta confianza y francamente no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Generalmente todos trataban de complacerle y rendirle pleitesía, pero él no, no sabía quién era y dudaba mucho que le importara, se sentía tan raro ser tratada como alguien normal después de tantos años. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?—.

—¿Por qué no?— le respondió con la vista en la ventana.

—Tal vez, porque no nos conoces— tanteo Remus.

—Da igual, digamos que tuve una corazonada, no parecen malos chicos— el lobo alzo una ceja y ella rió ¿Merlín hace cuanto no reía? —Bien, digamos que no parecen tan malos, solo un poco inquietos—

—Dejaste impresionado a Sirius— ahora quien alzo una ceja fue ella, luego sonrió con amargura y bajo la cabeza negando.

—No fui yo— le susurro bajando la cabeza —fue mi apellido— completo mientras subía la vista y la volvía a fijar en la ventana.

—¿Tu apellido?— Le pregunto Remus. La chica asintió y él frunció el ceño.

—En todo caso no importa, pronto lo entenderás, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts…—.

No hablaron más del tema, pero siguieron conversando hasta que pasó el mal olor, y el merodeador pudo salir. Presentía que iba a llevarse muy bien con Remus, claro, si después de saber quién era no la repudiaba. Había podido ver que era de Gryffindor, y ella además de todo, estaba segura de que pertenecería a Slytherin, pero si era amigo de Black seguramente no tenia problema con los Slytherin ¿cierto?

* * *

Las carcajadas de los merodeadores fue lo primero que escucho Lily Evans, mientras se acercaba a toda pastilla, al pseudo vagón asignado para esos inadaptados. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿En el vagón de los prefectos? ¿A la profesora McGonagall? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de que estaba ella? con razón Potter no apareció allí.

Llego a la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe.

—¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS CREEN USTEDES QUE HACEN?! — las carcajadas cesaron, pero los tres rostros sonrientes no desaparecieron.

—Riendo— Sirius le respondió recostándose en el sillón con total desparpajo. —¿Y tu Evans?—. Miraba de reojo a James para ver su reacción.

—¡QUE TE IMPORTA!— ella le fulmino con la mirada, él frunció el seño y se llevo las manos a los oídos dramáticamente.

—De hecho, no me importa, era solo mera educación, de la que por cierto, pareces carecer Evans— le soltó mirándola con superioridad.

La chica se quedo con la boca abierta, no por lo que Black hubiera dicho, sino porque James no la había defendido, de hecho, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Ella le miro como esperando a que dijera algo, pero él la miraba de vuelta como si no fuera con él, y sin la menor intensión de intervenir. James jamás había permitido que ellos la insultaran, aunque fuera de una manera tan sutil, pero al parecer él no iba hacer nada. La pelirroja apretó la mandíbula y alzo la quijada.

—¡Que te den Black!— le escupió regresando su mirada de basilisco a Sirius. Pero él sonrió orgulloso—¡Están castigados-…!— comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Por qué?— esta vez quien preguntó fue James. Ella le miro con furia, pero su voz no lo demostró en absoluto.

—Pues por haber puesto bombas fétidas en el vagón de-…— otra vez fue interrumpida.

—¿Tienes pruebas de que fuimos nosotros?— le pregunto James desinteresadamente y sin siquiera mirarle. Lily por un momento se quedo sin habla, ¿pero qué diablos estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaba James Potter y quien era este?

—No— lo dijo mortalmente sería —Pero-…—

—Entonces creo que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí— ese fue Sirius mientras se levantaba para, literalmente, echar a la pelirroja de su compartimiento. La cual no supo ni como resistirse, solo se dejo llevar fuera el compartimiento. Sirius le cerró la puerta en la cara. —Ella se fijara en ti Prongs, te lo prometo— James tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Hasta ahora parece funcionar— dijo Peter también sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que funcionara, si es mi plan, eso es obvio— sonreía Sirius. Abrieron la puerta de nuevo.

—¿De qué me perdí?— pregunto Moony al ver las caras cómplices de sus amigos.

—De la cara de desconcierto de Evans cuando nuestro Prongsi-pooh la ignoro deliberadamente— Sirius se lo comento mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a James, quien se quitaba el brazo con el ceño fruncido y le miraba reprobatoriamente.

—No me digas así, y no te pases con Lily— luego le sonrió cómplice a su amigo —y si lo haces, que yo no esté presente, pad tienes permiso para molestarle todo lo que quieras— los dos amigos se sonrieron, su plan funcionaria, como todo lo que ideaban juntos. Cuando Sirius compuso su mejor cara de incomodidad.

—Prongs, ya me esta dando hambre, y presiento que no van a dejar al carrito de los dulces pasar por aquí, la profesora McGonagall es tan predecible— Sirius suspiro teatralmente. —Voto por que dos vayan a buscarlo y traigan provisiones, no importa si es preciso sobornar a la señora del carrito, mis cinco comidas diarias son más importantes— dijo solemnemente.

—Moony acaba de llegar, creo que me toca, vamos Pad, yo también tengo hambre— todos asintieron y los dos chicos salieron a buscar alimento.

* * *

Lily se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido en su vagón. No podía creer que ella hubiera sido víctima de una broma de los merodeadores, James jamás lo permitía. ¿Por qué? esa era la pregunta del día: ¿Por qué lo había permitido?¿Por qué no había venido a pedirle perdón todavía?¿por qué cuando todo el alboroto se dio, él ni siquiera se preocupo por ella?¿por qué se quedo ahí sentado ignorándola deliberadamente?¿por qué ya ni siquiera la miraba?¿por qué ella lo notaba?¿por qué se sentía terriblemente mal y herida por eso?¿y por qué ahora en su cabeza era James y no Potter?

—¿Lily, estas bien?—

—…—

—¿Lily?—

—…—

—¿Lily te encuentras bien?— una de sus amigas le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué?— levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos preocupados.

—¿Qué te sucede?— sus amigas ya se estaban preocupando en serio.

—¿De qué?— pregunto desorientada, la pelirroja no se daba cuenta de nada.

—¡Diablos Lily! ¡¿Que qué demonios te pasa?!— exclamo una de sus amigas. Era de la estatura de Lily, su piel era de color, su cabello largo hasta media espalda muy ensortijado de color chocolate, y sus ojos eran verdes con destellos cafés, su nombre era Zoe Smith. Su otra amiga era más pequeña, tenía el rostro redondo, cabello corto, negro y lacio, sonrisa condescendiente, su nombre era Alice McMillan.

—¡Ya oí, no tienes porque gritarme!— le grito de vuelta. Las dos amigas rodaron los ojos, no le dijeron nada solo se quedaron mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Potter ¿cierto?— casi afirmo Zoe sonriendo socarronamente. La sola mención de su nombre desencadeno un sin número de reacciones en la pelirroja. Primero, abrió los ojos como platos, luego apretó los puños y la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño, y lo último fue el grito.

—¡¿Y QUE DIABLOS TIENE QUE VER AQUÍ ESE IMBÉCIL?!— grito y se quedo respirando agitadamente. Zoe y Alice asintieron.

—Es Potter— dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡QUE NO ES POR POTTER!— la pelirroja se tapo la boca horrorizada. En la puerta se encontraban dos muchachos el uno alto de cabello largo y ojos grises y el otro de lentes y cabello desordenado y corto, los dos con las cejas alzadas escuchando el griterío de la pelirroja. James la miro y no hizo ningún otro gesto, como si no hubiera oído nada, miro como si pudiese ver a través de ella, como si no la conociera y les sonrió a todas. —Alice, Smith, Evans— las saludo con mucha amabilidad, mientras Sirius sonreía socarronamente, y los dos desaparecieron por el corredor sin agregar nada más. Alice y Zoe se miraron sin saber que esperar, al parecer Potter había desistido, y parecía que Lily no lo estaba tomando muy bien. Lily permanecía con la mirada en el suelo.

—Veo a James bastante cambiado ¿no creen?— comento Alice. Zoe movió la cabeza negativamente, la inocente de Alice no serbia de mucha ayuda.

—Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre— escupió Lily, su mandíbula estaba sumamente tensa. En ese mismo instante se levanto y salió corriendo del vagón sin mirar a nadie ni dar explicaciones. Corría por los corredores del tren como una loca, empujando a todo el mundo a su paso, hasta que llego al baño de damas y se encerró allí, recargo su espalda en la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¡¿y ahora por qué lloraba?! ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Potter! Y sintió como una traicionera lágrima se le escurría por su mejilla, para llegar a su quijada y morir en su cuello.

* * *

Ingrid se encontraba cambiándose en su compartimiento, apenas se había puesto la falda, estaba poniéndose la blusa, cuando la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, ella se giró sin abrochársela siquiera, con la varita en alto y la vista fija en el intruso. El chico en cuestión era alto, de porte aristocrático a su parecer, sus rasgos parecían franceses, su cabello era rubio platino y ojos grises, no tanto como los de Black, estos se asemejaban más a azules; ojos que en estos momentos la miraban no precisamente a la cara, con bastante sorpresa y desconcierto. Ella alzo una ceja sin un ápice de vergüenza, a pesar de que no tenía mucho pecho, poco le importaba lo que pensara nadie, que se fueran todos a la mierda, ella lo que menos buscaba era ser el centro de atención de los pseudo machos de Hogwarts, o alguna de esas estupideces de adolescentes hormonales. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso ahora, sería un estorbo, y no le importaba que fuera a decir algún imbécil que acostumbraba irrumpir en los compartimentos ajenos sin tocar antes. Esperó a que dijera algo, pero como el chico parecía sufrir alzheimer decidió romper el silencio.

—¡¿Podrías decirme qué diablos haces?!— le pregunto con los dientes apretados.

—Yo…—

—No… ¡yo!— ironizo todavía con la varita en alto y sin cerrarse la blusa.

—Digo…— trato de decir algo el muchacho. A ella comenzó a darle un tic en la ceja. El chico pareció percibir el peligro, y alzo la vista de donde la tenia, para fijarse en el rostro fúnebre de la chica que tenía en frente y trago grueso —Perdona, yo…— el pobre tenía una cara tan graciosa, que a la chica le pasó la rabia y soltó una risita. Definitivamente iba a ser un año interesante, ni llegaba a Hogwarts, y ya le habían sacado más sonrisas que en los últimos diez años. Le miro sonriendo descaradamente y ahí venia un comentario malicioso.

—¿Te pongo nervioso?— le pregunto con total malicia y al contrario de lo que pensó, el muchacho se recupero al instante de la provocación y le sonrió socarronamente.

—Solo un poco, es que mi miedo es proporcional al motivo— y le sonrió con inocencia. Él pensó recibir una cachetada, pero jamás lo que vio. La chica todavía con la blusa abierta comenzó a partirse de risa. En cuanto se calmo se abrocho la blusa, mientras él le miraba como el bicho más extraño del mundo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— ella le pregunto sonriendo.

—Scorpius Malfoy— le dijo alzando una ceja, esta chica era muy extraña. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Malfoy?— le increpo ya totalmente seria.

—Si…— Scorpius ya sabía lo que venía después.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Lucius?— le soltó Ingrid. Eso si lo sorprendió, generalmente la gente en Inglaterra le tenía cierto respeto a Lucius y a su padre, los trataban con cierta pleitesía y todo. Pero ella lo llamo Lucius a secas y no mostró ni un ápice de respeto, se podría decir que incluso fue grosera.

—Es mi hermano— le respondió con voz grutal, esto ya no le estaba gustando nada. Ella frunció más el ceño y bajo la varita.

—No te conocía— le dijo Ingrid. Scorpius había pasado de la total diversión al más profundo desinterés, no podían importarle menos los amigos de su estúpida familia, aunque al principio le había caído bien esta chica, ya no importaba de todas maneras.

—Supongo que no, yo vivía en Francia hasta hace poco, tenemos familia allá— los dos estaban quietos mirándose casi sin pestañar, midiéndose. Sonrió irónico. —Pareces llevarte muy bien con Lucius— no fue una pregunta, y es que sabía la clase de amiguitas que tenía su hermano, aunque este estaba casado desde hace tres años.

Ante este comentario ella también sonrió irónica, si este idiota supiera. Suspiro.

—No te incumbe— a Ingrid le pareció que el chico estaba incomodo, además de enfadado —Supongo que te obligaron a venir…— tanteo. Scorpius dio un respingo y la miro irritado. La chica frunció el ceño —…ya que no pareces muy contento— continuo como en un pequeño susurro.

—¿Debería estarlo?— le soltó Scorpius evidentemente molesto. Fue una pregunta retórica, como no reconocerlo, cuando ese era el único lenguaje que utilizaba para comunicarse con su padre. Muchas dudas comenzaron a generarse en su cabeza, él era el hijo de un mortifago, como ella, y también lo habían obligado a venir, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los estaba obligando a regresar? No podían ser casos aislados.

—¿Por qué no lo estarías?— le rebatió ella —después de todo es tu familia ¿no? —.

—La verdad es que no— le dijo el volteándose —Pero eso no es algo que espero que entiendas y la verdad tampoco me interesa, así que si me disculpas me largo— le dio la espalda completamente y comenzó a alejarse a paso decidido.

—No, espera— Ingrid lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo, le miro seria tratando de decidir si contarle sus dudas, tenía miedo, no podía confiar en la gente tan fácilmente. Él le miro molesto esperando a que dijese algo —Creo que algo traman, a mí también me han obligado a regresar— él le miraba totalmente confundido —Soy Ingrid Rosier—. Scorpius hizo una mueca.

—Conozco a tu padre— le soltó con una cara de evidente asco. Ingrid sonrió socarronamente.

—Pobre desventurado— le comento moviendo la cabeza.

—Sí, lo note—

—No él, tú, por tener la desgracia de conocerlo— rieron y se miraron reconociéndose como iguales, al parecer se encontraban en la misma posición. Ella lo invito a tomar asiento dentro de su compartimento y ese fue el principio de una infranqueable e infinita amistad.

Conversaron lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta que notaron que el tren comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, habían llegado a Hogwarts.

* * *

_Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero sus opiniones. Por cierto, la de la foto en mi perfil es Ingrid._

_Y nos vemos pronto._

_Un abrazo Kro._


End file.
